


Spread

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fingering, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Watch me not post for weeks and then suddenly spam a bunch of badly written porn in one dayI am. So sorryI've had the idea for this for weeks and it seems really rushed now that it's finished and I'm reading though it, so I'm sorryI legit feel bad posting this bc it's so poorly written? Oh wellHere u goI also have a macluther fic I'm posting later. I have no orhanization. I am the worst





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me not post for weeks and then suddenly spam a bunch of badly written porn in one day  
> I am. So sorry  
> I've had the idea for this for weeks and it seems really rushed now that it's finished and I'm reading though it, so I'm sorry  
> I legit feel bad posting this bc it's so poorly written? Oh well  
> Here u go  
> I also have a macluther fic I'm posting later. I have no orhanization. I am the worst

It was something out of Mac's deepest fantasies, and he was there, tied down and spread out on the bed. He hadn't known it was going to happen, didn't even know how either of them knew he wanted it, but it was happening. His wrists tied down, ankles tied so that his legs spread apart, completely naked, Dennis smearing lube over his asshole. It was cold but familiar from Mac's many private experimentation sessions. 

"Good boy." Dennis praised, smirking up at Mac from the foot of the bed. Charlie stood beside him, staring at the naked body of his best friend. They both looked different, almost hungry, eyes dark. 

Mac bit back a whimper as Dennis slid his first finger in, slowly and carefully working it up to the second knuckle, chuckling softly. 

"Oh Mac. You really shouldn't play with yourself in my room, you know. Even if I'm not home, I'll find out. You know about my cameras. It's almost like you wanted me to know. Did you want that, Mac? Want me watching you finger yourself and moan my name? Charlie's name?" Mac whined, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. "You could've just told me, baby boy." 

Dennis glanced at Charlie and the shorter man hurried over to squeeze closer to him, quickly adding one of his fingers in next to Dennis's. Charlie wasn't graceful, forcing it instead of easing it in, and Mac's cock twitched at the sensation, smearing precome onto his stomach. 

"Fuck, he's so tight." Charlie blurted out, cheeks flushed pink. "Shit, Dennis, can we fuck him?" 

"No!" Mac quickly interrupted, face flushed deep red and voice an octave higher than usual. "I- I'm not a bottom."

Dennis laughed, making Mac flush even darker, carefully fitting in another one of his fingers. He watched as Mac's hole stretched just a tiny bit more to accommodate three fingers as opposed to two. Something dark flashed across his face, gone so fast that Mac was unsure it had even been there in the first place. 

"How much do you think he could take, Charlie?" Dennis asked as Charlie started pushing another finger in. 

Charlie shrugged, abruptly adding another and causing Mac to yelp as Charlie's third finger forced in alongside Dennis's two. He was a bit mesmerized by the way Mac's hole stretched to fit them. Mac was clenching tight around them, his thighs trembling, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut, breath coming out in tiny pants. 

"He's so easy." Dennis looked at Charlie. "I guess living in the closet does that to a guy. Makes him desperate."

Mac's hair was fluffy, natural, just how Dennis liked it, and he looked so delightfully vulnerable. Dennis's own cock was straining in his jeans as he curved his fingers, smirking when Mac's hips jerked in response. He could reach his prostate, stroking it with his fingers, making Mac whimper and buck his hips. 

"He could probably take a whole fist, dude, holy shit. I didn't know assholes could-"

"A fist." Dennis interrupted Charlie, his smirk growing. "What do you think, Mac? Could you take that? Want my whole fist up your ass?"

"D-Dennis-" Mac just whimpered, tilting his head to the side, eyes still shut. "Holy fuck."

"Charlie, take your fingers out." Charlie pulled them out instantly and Mac basically yelled, whining at the empty feeling. "I didn't mean tear them out of him, Jesus!" Dennis huffed, adding a third finger to the two already left inside Mac, easily fitting that one in and then sliding in the pinkie. He curled his fingers, testing how much he could stretch Mac. 

"Den, please." Mac whimpered, taking a deep, shuddering breath as Dennis tried to push in his thumb. It took a little while but finally got in. 

Dennis carefully pushed in further, taking his time twisting and pushing, curling his fingers up into a fist inside Mac, his own cock throbbing in his pants when Mac moaned and squirmed his hips. He finally got it all in, Mac's hole stretched out around his wrist, pink and wet and clenched tight around his fist.

"Good boy." Dennis praised. "Such a good boy, taking my whole fist like this." 

Charlie stared wide-eyed at Mac, palming his cock through his pants as Dennis twisted his wrist, knuckles brushing against Mac's prostate and making his body jerk. Dennis slowly pulled it out, hand still clenched into a fist, groaning at the way Mac's hole stretched again as he took it out and pushed it back in. He used his free hand to reach down and stroke Mac's cock. 

Dennis made a surprised sound and then laughed as Mac came the second his cock was touched, cock jerking and throbbing and dripping come onto Dennis's hand. He clenched even tighter around his fist, legs shaking and pulling against their restraints. 

Dennis pushed his fist up against Mac's prostate as Mac came, waiting until his friend went limp against the mattress, panting to catch his breath. He slowly pulled his fist out, relishing in the way Mac whimpered as he did. 

"Good boy." Dennis repeated, smirking at the sight before him. "You've made me proud."


End file.
